


Unexpected

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Every single date you had ever been on always had rules and/or requirements. From what to wear, to what not to say, to the exact physical description of the ex you were supposed to make jealous in a tiny black dress and high red heels. The demands never surprised you anymore, they just were what they were. Like this latest request of ‘wear something that you can ride on a motorcycle to a biker bar that’s still sexy’. It was just another request from a man who didn’t want to go to some event or another alone. But at the end of the day, that was your job. You became the perfect woman for one night with a simple price tag attached.

You were sitting outside the Dunkin’ Donuts near your apartment in the outskirts of both Charming and Stockton, finishing the last of your iced latte, while you read over the information your client had submitted via e-mail per your company’s requirements, when a large shadow blocked the setting sun from view. You turned off your screen and looked up as Opie Winston pulled out the chair beside yours and sat down. 

“Look, I think I changed my mind.” He growled under his breath so that the couple two tables over wouldn’t overhear him. “I can’t do this.”

“That’s fine.” You said sweetly as you crossed your legs and sat back in your chair since this wasn’t the first time someone had tried to bail out on your escort services. “Can you at least sit with me for a couple minutes so that I can at least say I had a date on Valentines Day? Then you’re free to go. I’ll help figure out the back end tomorrow.” You could see the nervousness in his hazel eyes when he nodded as you took the last sip of your coffee and set the cup aside. “Do you know what I don’t understand?” You asked as you grabbed your cigarettes off the table to try to get him to relax a bit. “Why is it a regular cup of coffee with cream is like… I don’t know. One, maybe two bucks? But this fucker cost almost double that. I paid almost three fifty for half the coffee I would of got if it were hot, and some ice. Who does that to the caffeine dependent, hmm?”

“Money hungry cooperations.” He said as he leaned forward and lit your cigarette for you with a Zippo before lighting his own. “I don’t do Starbucks or Dunkin’. Usually just a pot of shit brew made by a guy that doesn’t know shit about making coffee.”

“See, I’m with you on that. I got a Keurig as a gift a couple years back but I buy bagged coffee from the grocery store and use those reusable pods. That’s usually where I get my fix but my bitch ex-roommate stole my brewer when I was out a week ago and I just haven’t had the time to get a new one. So instead, I’m spending my hard earned money on shit I easily could have made at home for half the price. So much suckage in one statement, I don’t know where to begin.” He chuckled and exhaled his cigarette toward the sky.

“It’s like raising the cigarette prices. I get that people think it’s gross and it’s bad for your health and shit. Every smoker knows that. So why you gotta make us pay more for the shit we know is gunna kill us one day anyways? Just let us smoke in peace for two bucks a pack again.”

“Exactly! People are bastards.”

“Agreed.” You gave him a warm smile as you exhaled off to the side. “You want her back?”

“What?”

“It’s Valentines Day, you’re in a SAMCRO kutte, and we’re going to a biker bar AKA your super secret club house. Trying to make an ex jealous to get her back?” Opie stared at you as you leaned forward and gently put your hand on his knee. “Look, sweetheart. I know that this is always an uncomfortable situation when you’re looking for a date and not a warm body. When human emotion gets involved, there’s always hesitation. But let me put this into prospective for you. You walked up to Dunkin’ Donuts today and saw a pretty girl, drinking an over priced coffee all by herself. You sat down, made a little small talk, and decided to ask her to a party at your club. You just wanted to see a new pretty face on a bullshit Hallmark holiday. So you brought me along. 

From there, I am whatever you want me to be. You want to stay for ten minutes and use me as an excuse to leave, do it. You wanna buy me a couple drinks, get me a little tipsy, and watch me dance on a table with my shirt off, I’m down. You want to just sit in a corner of the room and talk about fucking dinosaurs for eight hours so you don’t have to deal with your ex, that is fine by me. You wanna sleep with me at the end of the night, you better have condoms, and I unfortunately have to charge extra. 

But there’s a reason you called. You want to avoid a situation you are currently forced to be in. And I can help you do that. You just have to trust me, OK? I promise you, I can make so many problems just… disappear.” He cleared his throat and watched your fingertips slide up his thigh, hesitate for a moment and slide right back down to his knee. “But if you keep focusing on how we arrived at this arraignment and not actually enjoying it, it’s just gunna be a waste, right? Let me distract you for the night. Let me be your make believe girl for a night. Hell, do it for me because I hear SAMCRO parties hard and I gotta get me some of that!” You smiled at his small smile as you gently ran your nails back and forth across his jeans covered leg. “What’d’ya say, Ope? Gunna leave a girl all alone on Valentines Day or are you gunna have some fucking fun with your fake girlfriend?” He exhaled his last drag and flicked the spend butt across the parking lot with a nod.

“Alright, come on.” With a small, hissed ‘yes’, you grabbed your phone, and cigarettes off the table and jumped to your feet. He hesitated for a moment before taking your hand and glancing down at you, nervously. “OK?”

“It’s perfect.” You said as you laced your fingers with his and followed him over to his bike, becoming whatever he needed in the moment like you were being paid to.

——

“Holy shit.” You gasped as you walked into the backed SAMCRO club house. “You guys really do this shit right.”

“This is nothing.” Opie commented as he let you take his hand. “You should see the parties we throw when someone gets outa jail.”

“I bet.” You said as you stopped beside him at the bar. You strategically moved his hand to the small of your back while you placed your order, and turned to face him as you waited. “So most shit faced you had ever got here. I want blood and gore and vomit stories here.”

“OK, let’s see.” He chuckled as he grabbed your rum and coke from the Prospect behind the bar. “Right before I got locked up, I was doing shots with one of the crow eaters…”

“What’s that mean?” You asked as you sat down beside him on a slightly questionable looking couch, and took your drink from him. You turned toward him and crossed your legs to purposely be able to rest your foot against his shin as he took a swig of his beer.

“It’s the girls that hang around the club, hoping to date one of the members.”

“Ooo, so I get my own special name!” You teased as you leaned against the back on the couch and ran your fingers through your windswept hair. “Yay, I feel special.”

“You should.” He said with a nod as he cautiously put his hand on your knee.

“I am pretty fucking special.” You giggled as you put your hand down on his, silently letting him know that what he was doing was OK. “So what happened after the shots with the crow eater?”

“Shit.” He chuckled as he captured your pinkie with his thumb. “Well I lost track of the amount of shots after number twelve… and the next thing I know, I’m waking up on the roof in the middle of a rain storm… naked.”

“Oh, my God.” You gasped as you burst out laughing. “Oh, you poor thing! You got down, obviously.”

“Yea. I got down.” He said with a nod as he licked his bottom lip. “But my asshole brothers locked the door that led inside the building to get down so I had to climb down the rusty ass ladder, in the rain, naked… while Juice apparently recorded it on the security cameras in the parking lot.”

“Oh, honey!” You cooed as you squeezed his hand. “OK, so I promise that if you do any shots, I will make sure your clothes stay on, and you stay off the roof, how about that?”

“I think I can agree to that.” You smiled and took a sip of your drink as someone called his name.

“Didn’t think you were coming tonight, brother.” A young, blond haired man said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of you. “And with a girl…”

“He felt sorry for me.” You chimed in before Opie could say anything. “I was drinking coffee all alone until my knight in leather saved me from spending Valentines Day alone on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. (Y/N).”

“Jax. You know Donna’s here, right?” He asked as he looked over at his brother.

“I know.” Ope replied with a nod as he took another swig and kept his now slightly shaky hand on your knee. “I’m just hanging out with a pretty girl.” He looked over at you when you brushed your thumb across his wrist. “Hey, how are you at playing pool?”

“Fucking terrible.” You laughed as you uncrossed your legs. “You gunna help me?”

“Absolutely. I’ll show you how to use a stick”

“Slick move, Ope.” Jax laughed as he stood up next to his best friend. “Real slick.”

——

“You having fun?” Opie asked as the two of you stood outside the clubhouse to get some air. You nodded your head and smiled as you stood between his legs and looked up at him.

“So much. You have made this one of the most enjoyable Valentines Day’s I’ve had in a long, long time.” He nodded slowly as he reached out to grab your belt loop and pulled you a step closer to him.

“Can I ask you something? Why do you do this?” You knew this question was coming and it was one that always got answered, but for the first time, you told the truth.

“Usually… I’d say to pay for school.” You sighed as you rested your hands on his firm chest. “But the truth? The truth is much, much darker.”

“What happened?” You gave him a tight lipped smile as you tried to pull away but his finger in your belt loop left you in place long enough for him to put his free hand on your hip.

“When I was seventeen, I answered an ad from a guy who wanted a sugar baby. At that age, I was naïve and I wanted out of my crazy religious household. I just didn’t know that his idea of a sugar baby was a literal sex slave with a heavy dose of sadism on his part. Gentle, Ope.” You said softly as you brushed your fingertips on the back of his hand when he tightened his grip angrily, involuntarily. 

“I’m OK. I escaped after a few months, filed a police report, went to court, sent him to jail. I knew it wasn’t my fault. I was strong enough to know it wasn’t my fault. I moved to Stockton when I was eighteen… but I didn’t know what to do with myself. I didn’t know who I was, my childhood had been ripped away from me. So I found a job getting validation from men because that’s the only thing that made sense to me. Hey, don’t worry about me, sweetheart.” You smiled at him as you reached out and booped his nose with your finger. 

“My boss got me the help I needed. I kinda lost it on a client early on, and instead of freaking out and firing me, he got me into counseling. I stopped working for about a year, went to therapy, and finished high school. But at the end of the day, I’m just a submissive person. I like making men happy. I like helping people in ways they can’t help themselves. It makes me happy.”

“What the fuck.”

“Hey, it’s OK.” You said again as you draped your arms on his shoulders and leaned into his chest. “I’m a big girl, now. I know mixed martial arts and I could easily kick some ass if I need to. Besides, if it hadn’t been for that disaster, I wouldn’t be here with you, drinking beers, and making Donna so damn jealous, I think I may have a hole in the side of my face from her glare.” You smiled as he subtly looked over at his ex, and he realized he hadn’t thought about her in hours.

“Yea…” He agreed with a small nod as he looked back down at you. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right, sweetheart.” You teased as you ran your fingers through his long hair. “You wanna get out of here? We got a little time to grab a bite to eat before I turn into a pumpkin and that’ll really make your point. She’ll be begging to come back before the sun even comes up tomorrow.”

“Sure.” He huffed before he leaned forward to give you a chaste kiss. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~

“Dress, dress, heels, foundation…” You said more to yourself as you scrolled through the list of what you would need for a nearly week long trip up to Seattle with one of your regulars, John, for one of his monthly conferences. You glanced up when you hit the curb to make sure the street was clear, and jogged across it with your shopping bags in your hands over to your cherry red Chevy Camaro convertible, which had been a gift from John a few years ago so you would stop ‘waisting his money on Ubers’. You had been dating him for close to ten years but both of you knew there was no love between the two of you. All there was was an unlimited expense account for you, and a hot woman on his arm that blew the other cardio thoracic surgeons’ wives out of the water simply because you were only twenty-nine years old. You had asked him once, many years before, why he had never found a wife, and the only response you got was he ‘didn’t have the time’. You never asked again after that. But that was the whole purpose of your job, after all. Being a girlfriend without the strings attached. 

“(Y/N)!” Your head whipped over as you dropped your bags in the back seat, and you smiled as Opie walked over from a Teller-Morrow tow truck.

“Well hey stranger. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?”

“Technically, I think you’re in mine.” He chuckled as he opened his arms to give you a hug. “What brings you in to town in this hot rod?”

“Oh, you mean my baby?” You laughed as you took a step back and looked at your car. “She was a gift. I’m picking up a few things to go up to Seattle for a week for work. Are you making someone’s day better or worse?”

“Worse. It’s repo day.”

“Ouch.” You hissed as you grabbed your cigarettes from your bag and dropped it in the front seat. “So rude.”

“Hey, I gotta work too.” You nodded at him and offered him a smoke as you leaned against your car. “So I umm… I tried calling your guy… but he said you’re busy for a while… I um… I wanna see you again.” You smiled broadly and looked up at him as he stared at his boots.

“Oh, Ope. You’re too cute.” He looked over at you as you reached up to brush his hair back behind his ear under his beanie. “Honey, you don’t wanna see me again. I’m literally just a fancy prostitute. You hired me to get Donna back. Go back to her…”

“That’s just the thing…” He interrupted as he finally looked over at you. “After Valentines Day… meeting you, I don’t want to go back to her.” You sighed and shook your head.

“Ope, you don’t wanna be that guy. You don’t wanna live a life where you have to hire a girl to spend time with you. A girl that you have no shot of a future with. I promise you, that you will spend most of the week, wondering if I’m sleeping with another guy and getting paid to do it, which, yes. I will be. You’ll get frustrated that you can’t talk to me whenever you want because I can’t give you a phone number because I’d lose my job if another man texted me on a date. You’ll constantly question if I love them more than you because I know one of my two regulars have enough money to buy me a car for no reason and I’m with him at least a week or two every month, and the other flew me first class to Japan a few months ago because he was bored. Literally, because he was bored. And neither of them even love me. You deserve better. You deserve to be loved…”

“And you don’t?” Your jaw snapped closed as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his boot. “I’m gunna see you again. Like it or not, I’m already on your schedule. And even if I get you one day a week, every fourth Wednesday of a blue moon, then you’ll at least have one date with someone who cares about you…”

“Opie, I can’t let you do that.”

“Well you don’t have much of a choice.” You sighed loudly and ran your fingers through your hair as you looked over to watch his co-worker load up the car they were repossessing.

“Why?”

“Because I know what it’s like to feel like you’re unloveable.” Your head whipped over toward him as he stood up a little straighter and looked down at you. “I know what it’s like to feel like settling for second best is all you’re worth. That lead me to you. And right now, you’re doing the same fucking thing and you have been for a while. You’re settling. And I know you can try to spin it off as ‘I paid you to do it’ but there is no way you told me the truth on why you do this if you didn’t care. And you can say that it was just your job to make me forget Donna, but I promise you, no crow eater before you was able to do that. It’s not because of your job. It’s because you are you.

There’s something in you that knows that this wasn’t an accident. Fate, destiny, whatever you wanna fucking call it. But you told me that your job was to be whatever I needed. What I need is to show someone they are worth being loved so they can show me the same damn thing.” He quickly beat down and gave you a chaste kiss so you couldn’t contradict him before stepping back a step. “Have fun in Seattle. I’ll pick you up at our spot when you get back.”

“OK.” You said softly as he turned on his heel and headed back over to take the repossessed car back to the shop. When he got to the corner, he turned back around to look at you and shot you a wink and a smile. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling back and waving at him as he jumped into the driver seat and lit another cigarette. “Fuck, you’re gunna be so bad for business, Opie Winston.” You muttered under your breath as you shook your head and got in your car to head home to finish packing for your trip.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N)…” John said softly for the third time as he reached out to gently push your shoulder on your way back to Sacramento where John lived from Seattle. You hummed and looked over at him from your book as he sat back in his chair with his eyebrow raised. “You’ve been reading the same page for twenty minutes. What’s wrong?” You smiled and shook your head.

“Nothing, sweetheart.”

“Well it’s gotta be something.” He stated as he gestured to your book. “You’ve been quiet all week and you love that book so much that getting your attention when you read it is close to impossible.”

“It’s stupid.” You tried as you looked back down at the page to actually go back to reading but he laid his hand down flat on the book.

“Tell me.” With a small sigh, you closed your book around your finger and turned on the seat toward him.

“You love me, but you’re not in love with me, right?”

“That… is a little blunt but yea, it’s accurate.” You nodded as you crossed your legs and rested your elbow on the arm rest between you.

“Do you ever think you’d want more? A wife, kids, the apple pie life- You say you don’t have time but we’re together all the time anyways…”

“I had a wife, (Y/N).” He sighed simply, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on you. “I have a son, too. I don’t need another. This arrangement is exactly what I want…”

“Wait…” You said as you sat up in your chair. “You have a son?”

“I had two.” He said with a nod. “One died with my wife in a house fire. The other lives in Kansas and doesn’t speak to me. Are we done with this conversation now?” You sat in shock, with your jaw hanging open in shock as he picked up his newspaper again.

“John…” You whispered but his head snapped over toward you with a rage you had never seen from him in his eyes.

“Drop it.” He growled so lowly, it made the hairs on your neck stand up and goosebumps race across your skin.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered even softer as you turned back in your chair and opened your book again. You forced yourself not to get emotional as your mind floated to Opie and the settling conversation you had had with him a week before.

‘Goddamn it, he was right.’ You thought to yourself as you turned the page of your book slowly to make it look like you were reading.

——

“Yay, you’re back… what’s wrong?” You looked up at Opie as he widened his gait to get to where you were sitting a little faster.

“Just… yesterday was a little stressful.” You sighed with a small smile. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Wrong, try again.” He pulled a chair over in front of you and put his hand on your knee. You looked up at him and shook your head, knowing that crossing this line was going to completely up-end your life.

“Can we go somewhere? Just you and me? Like your house, maybe?”

“I don’t have a house.” He said as he rubbed your thigh. “But I have a room at the club house. Door locks, we can just go watch a movie or something.”

“That’s perfect.” You whispered as you looked up at him with the slightest hint of tears in your eyes as you thought about your future. He nodded his head and stood up a bit to kiss your forehead before standing up all the way to help you to your feet. You silently accepted his helmet and let him put it on and make sure it was tight before getting on the back of his bike behind him. 

You wanted to be mad at him so badly for ruining your cushy lifestyle and the innocent mentality you kept to be able to do your job. You wanted to be mad at him because you knew that there was no way you’d be able to really look at John or Rick or any other client the same way again. But at the same time, how could you be. His existence made you really look at your situation. You were nearly thirty years old, you had never had a real boyfriend… in all honesty, you had never been on a real date or had sex that you weren’t being paid for. As Opie pulled into the Teller Morrow parking lot, you ducked your face between his shoulder blades to hide your tears and the embarrassment and shame you felt.

“Come on, you’re OK.” Ope said softly once he had parked his bike beside the rest. With a few fast hello’s to his brothers, he lead you to a locked bedroom about halfway down a hall you hadn’t realized was there the first night you had been at the club. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I hate you.” You said as you sat down on his bed. “I was perfectly content with being a run of the mill escort. Turning tricks and traveling the world for my rent, mentally shopping for what handbag or dress I was going to buy curtesy of the guy that was fucking me just to get his rocks off and zero care if I did or not with as much enthusiasm as a junkie chasing a shot of heroin. I liked my life, Ope. I really did. Then you had to go and ruin it by putting the idea that I deserved more into my head. Did you know I’ve been with John for ten years and I just found out yesterday that not only was he married at one point, but he lost a son and said wife in a fire years ago and he has another son that doesn’t speak to him. I knew none of this! I’ve been fucking the guy for ten fucking years and I knew none of this!”

“Do you love him?” You looked over at him as he sat down on the bed beside you and handed you a lit cigarette.

“I’ve never been in love before.” You admitted honestly. “I’ve never been on a real date, never had normal sex. I’ve never paid my own bills, never owned my own house, or even paid my own taxes. All my shit was done by men that just wanted a pretty face and a warm body and the paycheck coming in from those men.”

“Then quit your job.”

“It’s not that simple, Ope.” You sighed as you kicked off your shoes and scooted back on the bed against the headboard. “I mean yea, I have money, but I have no where to go. John would probably kick me out of my apartment, and all the furniture came with that… I’d probably lose my car…”

“Yea, but is all that worth this feeling?” He interrupted as he moved to sit beside you. You groaned and hit your head against the wall.

“Goddamn you, Opie Winston.”

“Hey, I’m not telling you to do anything.” He said as he put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side. “You wanna keep doing what you’re doing, go right on ahead. But when you’re with me, you can consider yourself a completely different woman. You don’t have to try to impress me, you don’t have to treat me like you treat any of those other dicks. I’ll happily pay so you can have normal dates and normal days. And when you’re ready to see that you can move away from that shit, I’ll be here.”

“I can’t do that…” You breathed as you shook your head.

“We’ll I’ll be here, all the same.” You sighed loudly and laid your head on his shoulder as he grabbed his remote and turned on the TV. “Alright, let’s see what’s on tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your weeks and then months started to revolve around your dates with Opie. You started keeping mental countdowns of when you would see him next, and any time you were left alone in a hotel room, you researched fun date ideas. But no matter how many ideas you came up with, Opie always beat you to the punch with more creative one. The only hint you would get is from the one to three things he would tell you to bring and/or wear.

——

‘Bring a comfy blanket, your favorite coffee mug (empty), and wear casual (not revealing) pajama bottoms.’

“I have to be spending the night.” You said to yourself as you dug through the drawer of pajamas you had under your raised, wooden bed frame. “That’s all it could be, right? But… it doesn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t he just tell me that?” You pulled out a pair adorable, blue, panda print, flannel pants and looked up at the old, ratty, dog stuffed animal on your bed that was missing an eye, and its nose, that was the only proof you ever had a childhood. “Maybe I’m reading too much into this. I have to be.” You groaned as you went back to looking through your stash of pajamas. 

“Why would he want me in pajamas if I was spending the night?” You shook your head as you tossed a pair of dark red plaid, palazzo type pants beside the other pair. “No guy just wants a sleep over. That’s a chick dream… but what in the hell is with the pants…” You dropped the last pile back into the drawer and looked up at the two choices you had grabbed and decided on the plaid ones because they were more comfortable to sleep in, when an idea you never wanted to realize hit you.

“What if he doesn’t wanna sleep with me at all?” The concept literally froze you with fear as your fingers curled around the cotton material. “Holy shit…” Your head whipped over at the alarm you set to make sure you weren’t late, and you quickly jumped to your feet. “Shit, shit, shit, shit. This sucks! Fuck, this sucks.” You threw your pants on and grabbed a plain, black tank top to go with it before hunting down your favorite large, grey, black, and white throw you had got in Poland, and shoved it in your backpack. You looked between your ‘bitch fuel’ and your ‘Single/Taken/Depends who’s asking’ coffee mug for which one to bring and settled on the first, since the latter was from your boss as a Christmas gift, and usually lead to questions you probably didn’t wanna answer in front of a client.

“Alright, I’m going!” You shouted at your alarm as you wrapped the mug in the blanket so it wouldn’t break and grabbed your phone and cigarettes off your King sized bed. You slipped into your Ugg boots, tucked your pants into the tops, and grabbed a jacket on your way out the door. You ran down the streetlight-less, dark block, and cut through the grass around the empty Dunkin drive-thru at the same moment Opie pulled into the parking lot to pick you up. 

“What happened to you?” He chuckled as he handed you his helmet.

“I ran.” You gasped as you put your hand on your hip and took a second to catch your breath. “Couldn’t decide on pants.”

“Well, I like the ones you picked. You ready?” You smiled and nodded your head as you tried to push your last thought from your head… which lasted all of five seconds.

“Do you not wanna sleep with me?” You asked as you put the helmet on your head but didn’t buckle it. “I mean, I get wearing PJ’s to bed if your actually going to bed alone but for a date? Why would you ask me to wear PJ’s if you were gunna sleep with me and just take them off…”

“Hey sweetheart.” He said calmly as he reached forward and buckled the helmet for you. “Of course I wanna sleep with you. But this isn’t one of those dates. So can you do me a favor and just get on the bike so I can share my surprise so you’ll quit over thinking it, please?” With a huff, you tightened your backpack straps and got on the back of the bike like you were asked. It didn’t stop your mind from continuing to run right up until the moment you pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot where it all made sense. “Welcome to the first ever SAMCRO drive in.”

“Oh, Ope.” You gasped as you looked at the make shift drive in that had been created in the parking lot. You smiled over at him as he put your helmet on the handle bars and held out his hand toward you. 

“Go get a seat in my truck. You want regular or spiked cocoa?”

“Regular.” You said with a smile as you got out and handed him your mug. You looked up at him as he slid his finger into the handle and he simply shrugged.

“You said you’d never been to a drive in. Closest thing I could get to it.”

“It’s perfect.” You said as you laid your hand on his chest. “Thank you.” After a chaste kiss, he gestured to the truck one more time.

“Better hurry and get the truck spot… those kids were getting antsy for it when I left.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” You laughed as you turned around and pulled the blanket from your backpack. You said hi to the couple Sons and the croweaters that were sticking around to watch the movie on an otherwise quiet night, and climbed into the middle of the pillow and blanket covered truck bed with a content sigh. You kicked off your boots and put them aside and you were just spreading your blanket out when Opie brought your drinks over.

“One regular for the gorgeous lady, one spiked for her date.”

“I give you a million brownie points for this date, Ope.” He chuckled as you carefully held both mugs over the side of the truck so they wouldn’t spill when he got up beside you.

“Head done running around like a nut job?” You nodded your head as you passed him his mug and helped him spread your blanket out across his lap just as a small, chilly breeze rolled across the black top.

“For now.”

“Shhh! Movie’s starting!”

——

‘Bring quarters.’ There was nothing more to that one. Just ‘bring quarters’. It ate at you for a whole week as you tried to subtly ask your different dates what you would need quarters on a date for without your dates knowing. Thankfully, they were apparently too stupid to notice or care, and the only answer you got was an arcade. That made zero sense to you, though because Opie didn’t seem like a gamer and you definitely had never played a game of any kind and you had absolutely never expressed any interest in doing so. You went as far as emailing him to ask, but he simply told you to pay attention to your work, and get quarters.

“You are the most infuriating man in the entire world, do you know that?” You snapped when Opie pulled his truck in to the parking of the Dunkin’ since it had been raining off and on for most of the day.

“I’m fully aware of that.” He yelled with a nod as he pushed your door open for you. “Get in.”

“Can’t even hold an umbrella for a girl?” You teased as you darted out from under the awning, jumped over a puddle, and into the truck.

“What, do you think I look an upstanding gentleman? I’m a biker, baby.” You nodded your head sarcastically, and took off your windbreaker so it wouldn’t soak your capris.

“Pain in my ass, biker.” You said as you put your jacket on the floor and leaned across the bench seat to kiss his cheek. “Hi baby.”

“Hi. You bring your quarters?”

“I brought my quarters.” You giggled as you pulled the bag out of your backpack and shook it at him. “All I could think of was we are either doing laundry, or we’re going to an arcade, neither of which sounds like a fun idea.”

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re not the one coming up with date ideas here, because you fucking suck at it.”

“Opie!” You squealed as he pulled into the movie theater parking lot and parked near the front.

“Come on. Bring the bag.” You were actually surprised that he did jog around the truck with an umbrella in his hand and he crowded himself with it since he was so much taller than you to make sure you didn’t get too wet. You were totally lost as he bypassed the ticket window and headed to a booth with cheap velvet curtains.

“Oh, shut up!” You laughed as you sat down on the uncomfortable bench beside him and looked at the old photo booth.

“Bag.” He said as he held out his hand. “There’s about thirty of these all over Charming and Stockton and we only got a couple hours today…”

“Oh, I love this.” You said as you grabbed some quarters and fed them into the machine. “You know this means we have to come up with like a hundred different faces, right?”

“You better pick fast, baby. Counting down…”

“OK! Ahh!” You threw a twisted face and at the last second, Opie matched it, making you burst out laughing. “Wait, do this one.” You giggled as you pursed your lips in a duck face.

“Really?” He asked as he looked at you in the camera.

“Here, I’ll do it for you.” You laughed as you reached up and pinched his cheeks. It forced his lips out just as the camera snapped, and you laughed even harder.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” He chuckled as he pinned you to his side and licked the side of your face. You squealed as the third photo was taken and pouted when he let you go.

“That’s not nice.”

“Aww… poor thing.” He said as he matched your pout for the last photo. He smiled and gave you a chaste kiss before grabbing the bag of quarters. “Come on, get the pictures. We gotta go.”

“I can’t believe you licked me.” You said as you got out of the booth and waited for the paper to print.

“You love it.” He teased as he kissed your cheek. “Bet you never had a date like this before.” You shook your head and looked up at him with a smile.

“Never in my life.” He nodded his head, grabbed his umbrella, and stuck the quarters in his pocket as the double photo strip dropped int he tray.

“That’s my goal, baby girl. Come on, next one.”


	3. Chapter 3

‘Wear pants! Bring a bathing suit, a towel, and sunscreen.’ This one was a little more obvious to you. The beach, a lake, or a river of some kind. There was no way big bad biker Opie was going to a public pool. Water parks were an option, but again, it didn’t seem like an Opie thing. But at the same time, the Opie you were getting to know was full of surprises.

You knew he kept your dates away from the club for two reasons. One, so his little secret stayed hidden, and two, because he was able to show you the more romantic side of himself. The real Opie Winston, you could say. You completely understood- you were in the same position. You showed him the side of you that none of your other clients, the carefree, sort of innocent, slightly damaged girl that only showed her face in the shadows of the night, alone in your home, since friends didn’t really exist and family had long ago written you off. He brought that side of you out, and helped you deal with demons that you otherwise kept hidden. 

In the few months you had known him, he had become your confidant. He was the shoulder you needed to cry on when dates didn’t go as planned. He was the first person you secretly texted on a burner cell phone that shouldn’t exist when you lay in bed late at night, unable to sleep. He made you smile with goofy pictures from his work day when you snuck peeks at that cell phone in the bathroom between dinner and dessert on dates. In just a few months, he had become your everything.

You were sitting at you Dunkin’, waiting for Opie to come pick you up for the last time before you would have to go a full month without him, when your work phone buzzed on the table. You glanced at the screen and did a double take when you saw Opie’s email pop up. You sat up straight and quickly put in your password as your heart started to race. Your head immediately went to the worst case scenario; that this was his way of telling you he wanted nothing to do with you anymore, and you let out a sigh of relief when you read the subject- ‘Baby, I’m fine.’

Hi baby,

If you’re reading this, that means I’m going to miss our date today. I have this email set up to send automatically at whatever time we agreed upon meeting if I am not able to delete it for whatever reason. So my guess is, I’m in jail because I would have texted you if I had to cancel because of a club thing.

I’m sorry I’m missing out on our time today. I hate that I did this to you. But, I promise I will get out soon and I will make this date up to you no matter what. Smile for me, today, OK? I’ll be home soon. And quit worrying about me being in here. I’m fine. 

I’ll see you soon.  
Ope

Without thinking, you jumped up from your chair and turned to walk home. You checked the local arrest records to see what jail Opie was in, and jumped in your car without even going upstairs to drop off your beach bag. You raced quickly to the jail, parked your car, and made it into the building just a few minutes before visitation started. You didn’t know if he would show up, but you were ecstatic when your 6 foot 4 gentle giant walked into the visitation room. 

“What are you doing here?” You smiled at him as you stood up from the cold metal bench and gave him a hug. 

“It’s date day.” You said with a shrug as you sat back down and instantly laced your fingers with his. “You didn’t think I would give up our last date day before I leave for Europe, would you?”

“(Y/N), you didn’t have to come visit me in jail for our date.” With a smile, you nodded and pushed his hair back behind his ear for him. 

“You’re there for me when I need you. Now it’s my turn.” He sighed and tilted his head toward your touch as he brushed his thumb across the side of your finger. “Besides, I don’t get to see you for a month. I have to know what presents I’m bringing you back from my trip. I know you want one of those blankets from Poland. And I definitely know what I’m bringing you back from Ireland…”

“You be careful in Ireland, you hear me? True IRA are over there and they’re bad news.”

“I’ll be safe, Ope.” You said with a smile. “I stick to the fancy tourist areas. I promise, I won’t wander.”

“OK…” He said with a nod. “Where else are you gunna go?” You went country by country, telling him everything you planned on going to see with and without John while he was at work. You made a mental list of photo requests from him, and his requests for souvenirs you suggested off the top of your head. He made sure that you were excited about your trip, even though you were not a fan of leaving him behind and being away from him so long, and he was not excited about sending you to the arms of another man for a while month. But you both made due with the situation at hand.

“Winston, times up!”

“You better make sure you pack my chocolate in your checked bag.” Opie said for the third time as he leaned forward and gave you a chaste kiss.

“I will do my best, I swear.” You said with a nod as you both stood up. “And I’ll make sure I send the liquor home first so it doesn’t break. Just make sure you check the mail at TM…”

“I will I promise.” You gave him one more kiss before he forced himself to take a step back.

“Be good.” He told you with a nod. “And have fun.” You smiled and nodded your head as a lone tear slipped down your cheek.

“Be safe.” You whispered. “Come home to me, OK?” He nodded his head and gave you one more smile before turning to go back to general population. With a heavy sigh, you turned your back as well and left the jail to go home and write down the new list of things to keep your eye out for.

“Well, well.” A familiar, British voice said as you unlocked your Camaro. “Imagine my surprise when the GPS of one of my best girls cuts off in the jail parking lot and she turned off her phone a moment later so I can’t contact her to see if she’s OK or not. And of course I needed to investigate since you are an upstanding member of society who happens to have a felon as a client presently and, who had a date with said felon today…”

“Crowley, I can explain.” You said as you looked over at your properly dressed boss who was leaning against the car beside you.

“Oh, I’m sure you can, pet.” He breathed with a nod. “What is going on with you recently?”

“Nothing!” You said with a shake of your head. “Why would you think something is going on?”

“Because I’m starting to receive concerning calls from my clientele regarding a certain escort that seems to have her head in the clouds over doing her bloody job and entertaining the company she’s keeping, properly.” You bit your lip and folded your hands together behind your back. You avoided your bosses gaze by looking down at the ground like a scolded child. “Am I losing you, (Y/N)?” 

“No, sir.” He nodded his head slowly, knowing that you didn’t know yourself that you were lying, and he reached up to tilt your chin up so you would look at him.

“You have a job to do, pet. You tend to the man you are escorting as they see fit. You are not to think of this felon once when you go away, or I will make sure that you don’t see him again. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” You whispered as you nodded against his finger. He gave you a small, tight lipped smile, and shook his head gently.

“What are you doing to me, kitten? You’ve been my best girl for years, but you’re slipping…”

“I’m sorry, Crowley.”

“Don’t make me be the sorry one here, pet.” He growled a little harshly. “And don’t you dare visit this jail again, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He said with a nod as he dropped his hand from under your chin. “Go finish packing for your trip. Don’t you go making my life any more difficult than it already is.” With one more nod of your head, you stepped aside so he could open your car door for you. “Bloody pain in my ass, child.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘You need dollar bills. Lots of dollar bills.’ It was the first email you received when you got off the plane from Europe, and it had been one you had spent the previous thirty-two days waiting for. You knew Crowley had specifically intercepted your emails so that Opie wouldn’t be able to get a hold of you while you were working, and while you were grateful that it was one less distraction, it didn’t stop you from thinking about him nearly all day, every day you were away. You laid in bed all night trying to figure out what you were doing, but there was only one thing you could conclude.

“Opie, I swear to God if we are going to a strip club, you and I are gunna have problems.”

“We’re not going to a strip club.” He chuckled as he handed you the helmet he had bought you when you were gone. “Fall carnival.”

“A what now?” He chuckled as he offered you his hand and helped you onto the back of his bike.

“Just get on.” With a roll of your eyes, you stood up on your foot pegs and kissed his cheek before settling in behind him. You adjusted the straps of the new Prada backpack that had his gifts in it so they were tight and wrapped your arms around his waist. He smiled at you through the side view mirror and waited for a half second for you to blow him a kiss before taking off to bring you to your next exciting date.

“You know, I need to get me one of these.” Opie huffed at you as you got off the back of his bike in the parking lot of Charming High School. 

“No you don’t. You’ll last all of five minutes on a bike of your own before you’re begging me to drive so you can enjoy the wind in your hair without having to pay attention to the road and the other idiot drivers.”

“OK, so maybe it’s a good idea in my head.” You said as you looked up at the handmade banner for the SAMCRO fall charity carnival. “What’s the charity?”

“Something Gemma chooses. The Sons typically don’t have a say, we just show up when and where we are told when it comes to Gemma.”

“You boys sound like brilliant men.” You teased as you laced your fingers with his. “Knowing that women are always right.”

“I swear.” He growled as he poked your side. You shot him a smile and bumped into his side before pulling both of you to a stop.

“Shut up.” You said as you looked at a giant dart game. “I used to be really good at this as a kid.”

“Oh, you think you’re still gunna be good at it as an old lady…”

“Opie!” You shrieked as you let go of his hand to shove him. “Oh, now I’m gunna kick your ass!” He simply chuckled and headed over to play with you.

“Whatever you say with your stripper cash there.”

“Opie I swear, I’m keeping your gifts, now!” You laughed as you opened the top of your backpack to get your two hundred dollars in ones out. “I danced on a lotta poles for this money…”

“Hussy.” He breathed as he wrapped his arm around your middle and kissed your cheek. “I missed you. And I love you.” Your smile grew as you turned in his arms.

“Really?” He smirked and nodded his head.

“Really, really.”

“Opie… Fuck, I really love you, too.” His eyes lit up as you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his other arm around your waist and lifted you up off the ground as everything in your world finally started to make sense.

“Jesus, Ope. Get a fucking room.” Jax said on his way past the pair of you.

“Opie Winston, put that girl down! Children can see you!” Gemma hissed as she whacked Ope’s arm on her way past.

“Get it, girl!”

“Ok, put me down.” You said as you pulled back and pushed away from his chest. “Put me down, people can see.”

“Then let them see.” He growled as he gave you one more kiss. “Alright, let’s go play some games.”

——

“This was just what I needed.” You sighed as you sat on the grass between Opie’s legs, watching the firework show he was monitoring closely. “I don’t like being away from you.”

“Do you think you’d ever quit your job?” He asked softly as he brushed his thumbs across your crossed arms. “And maybe really be with me? Like a real couple?” You stopped and turned in your spot to look at him with your eyebrow raised.

“Do you want that?” He startled a bit at your question and gave you an almost sarcastic look.

“Yea, I want that, you goon. I absolutely want you to be mine and only mine.” You nodded your head as you moved his arms to turn in his lap.

“I don’t know how to be a girlfriend.” You told him as you draped your legs over his hips and your arms over his shoulders. “I don’t know how to support myself. I don’t know how to cook…”

“What, you think I give a shit about any of that?” He asked as he pulled your hips up against his. “I want you, (Y/N). I love you. And I don’t want to share you with anyone else ever again. Last month was hell for me… I couldn’t see you, I couldn’t talk to you. I couldn’t make you laugh, or see your smile, or hear you say my name in that little squeaky voice that’s just so damn cute…”

“Ope!” You squeaked as you pushed his chest.

“See, that one.” He chuckled as he pulled you closer and held you a little tighter. “I want that little squeaky voice in my life and I want it all to myself.”

“Ope, are you sure?” He nodded his head and leaned forward to capture your lips with his.

“Absolutely.” With a small nod of your head, you cupped his jaw in your hands.

“I have a booked week, and I know I have a wedding on Sunday afternoon, but when I go in to pick up my money on Friday, I’ll quit. That wedding will be my last job, I swear. Just help me find a place to go for our date on Saturday, and promise you’re gunna help me move, OK?”

“I will do whatever you need me to do, sweetheart.” He said as he squeezed you tightly. “As long as you don’t mind sharing a house with me.” Your smile grew as you folded your hands together behind his neck.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

——

You had never been afraid of your boss before, but as you walked up the stairs on Friday morning to pick up your cut of your dates, you were almost shaking. Asking not only for your proverbial freedom, but you were asking for permission to take a client with you. And that was something that was strictly written into your contract. You took a deep breath outside the door, knocked once, and walked in with a forced smile on your face. You said hello to Abby, Crowley’s assistant, and stumbled in to his office.

“Hello, pet.” He said with a half glance up at you through his lashes. “Busy week…”

“Crowley, I can’t do this anymore.” You breathed as you sat down in the chair in front of him. “I love him… I mean… I fell in love with him… with Opie I mean… And I don’t wanna steal a client, that’s not what I want at all, I just… he’s not rich, Crowley. He’s just a biker that uses every penny he can just to spend time with me…” Your boss let you ramble on nervously as he rested his elbows on his desk and folded his hands under his chin. He knew this day was coming the day he saw you at the jail. Frankly, he knew this had been coming for a couple months now. It happened from time to time with his long term escorts- eventually, they would meet someone that changed the views they had about being an escort and their life choices. Usually, however, that happened somewhere around their mid-twenties. Not nearly their thirties.

“Are you finished, pet?” He interrupted when you had moved on to talking about the unfairness of not allowing you to follow your heart for a pay check and slavery conditions.

“Oh!” You squeaked as you sat up in your chair. “Um… yea. Yea, I can be.”

“Wonderful.” He said with a nod as he unfolded his hands and opened a drawer to his right. “(Y/N), I have never, and will never expect you to continue your employment with me if that’s not what you wish any longer. Frankly, I’m still surprised you lasted as long as you did. If you wish to walk away, far be it from me to stop you from doing so.” He tossed a large, thick manilla envelope on the desk in front of you, making you jump a bit. “Ten percent of every job you have taken since your employment began, also known as your retirement package. I’ll send you the last payments from this week…”

“I’m… um…” You breathed as you put the envelope on your lap. “I’m moving out of John’s apartment. I can leave the car keys on the kitchen counter…”

“That will be something I will discuss with him when I phone him this afternoon.” He said with a slow nod. “Now, as far as Mr. Winston.”

“Please…” You said softly as you sat forward in your chair. “Please, I’ve never asked for anything…”

“I’m aware, pet.” He said with a nod. “Which is why I will tear up his contract…”

“Oh, thank you!” You screeched as you practically jumped over his desk to give him a hug. He smiled and gently pat your arm with a small nod.

“Yes, well it’s the least I can do for all you have done for this company, (Y/N).” With a smile, you nodded your head and sat back down in your chair with a few tears of joy in your eyes. “Now, are you still working Sunday?”

“I can work Sunday.” You said with a nod as you wiped your cheeks. “But Sunday will be the last job I take.”

“Alright then.” He said as he reached over to shake his mouse to wake up his computer screen. “I will get in touch with Mr. Winchester, and Mr. Grimes today and let them know you’ve chosen to leave the company, and I will be in touch on Monday about the apartment, the vehicle, and your last paycheck. I will also send your termination paperwork with the payment however you can simply FedEx that back to me if you wish.”

“OK, perfect.” You said with a nod as you grabbed your envelope again. “Just… tell John I’m sorry I didn’t say good bye in person. I did care about him… I couldn’t have said good-bye to him in person had I even know I was leaving in the first place. And I’ve almost got all my stuff out of his apartment, too. Tell him if there’s anything he wants me to leave, to just let me know. I’ll be happy to return anything I’ve taken with me. Tell him thank you for the amazing life he gave me.” You got up from your chair to leave and paused for a moment to look back at your boss. “And Crowley? Thank you. For every single thing you have done for me since we met. You could have just left me on the streets… Thank you for helping me. I can never, ever repay you for that.”

“Absolutely, (Y/N).” He said with a smile. “You have been an amazing light not just in this company but in my life as well. I will miss you. Don’t be a stranger, even if you are just stoping in to say hello.”

“I won’t.” You promised. “Thank you, Crowley.” With one final nod, you turned and walked quickly out of the office and down the stairs to where Opie was waiting for you in your car. “I’m all yours!” You squealed as you jumped over the door into the passengers seat with the thick envelope in your hands. “Retirement fund.”

“Furniture fund.” He said as he peeked over at the envelope and did a double take. “Holy fucking furniture fund.”

“Eleven years of work taking dates at least five nights a week.” You reminded him as you closed the top and bent over to put the envelope in your purse. “Yea, it’s a lot.”

“Well we got a bunch of more stuff to pack, and a few more trips to make to get you out of your old apartment and temporarily into the club house.”

“Which is lasting all of two more days because I love you, but that place reeks of stale beer, man sweat, weed, and rank pussy.”

“Haha.” He laughed, humorlessly as he put your car in drive, and pulled out of the parking lot. “Trashing our love nest already…”

“Oh, God, shut up!” You squealed as you pushed his arm and grabbed your cigarettes out of the cup holder. “Bleck, so freaking gross.”

“Better get used to living with a guy, baby.” He teased with a glance over at you. “You get to live with big, burly, sweaty man…”

“That will understand the concept of a fucking shower or I will stab him with a kitchen knife.” You cocked your eyebrow and looked over at him with a cheeky grin as he simply chuckled.

“Yes ma’am.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How long have you been up?” You smiled and looked over at Opie, who was sleeping over at your house for the very first time.

“Couple hours.” You said as you set your iPad down on your thighs and put your arm around his shoulders. “I was looking for houses.” He yawned and stretched on the bed beside you as you ran your fingers through his sleep tangled hair. 

“Find anything good?”

“Found a cute house for sale close to Jax and Tara’s.” You said as you picked up your tablet and pulled up the listing you had saved. “It’s move in ready, four beds, two baths, newly renovated…”

“Yea, what’s the rent?” You smirked to yourself and pulled up the picture of the fake stream in the front yard.

“It’s got a pool and a fire pit in the back yard. And look at this cute little stream fountain…”

“Babe…” Ope said as he propped himself up on his arms. “How much?”

“Technically… we could get a mortgage for only twenty-five hundred…”

“No. No mortgage…”

“Well I can just buy the house outright in cash then. I’m not getting rid of this house, Ope.” He paused for a moment and blinked at you a few times.

“How the hell can you afford a house?”

“Look, I may not be able file my own taxes, and I may not have ever paid my own bills, but I’m pretty sure that neither of those things had any impact on my ability to save my money.” You glanced down at him with your eyebrow raised and shrugged. “I have over a million dollars in a savings account that has a killer interest rate, another fifty thousand in stocks that’s doubled I think… not sure, I have an advisor through Crowley that set that up for me and he just funnels extra money into a checking account for me. I have a bunch of money in gold and silver, got bonds all over the place, set up my own retirement plan before I got the one yesterday I didn’t even know about… Look, all I’m saying is I may be just a former hooker, but I’m a half smart former hooker. I knew I’d get out one day and I’d need to have money to get out, just didn’t know when that one day would be.”

“Who are you?” He asked as he put his arm over your waist and pulled you across the bed toward him. “If you wanna buy the house, it’s gunna be in your name only. If something should happen between us, I have a place to go. I got the bills, I’ll pay the taxes… but the house is yours. So you make the call. You want it, buy it.”

“You wanna look at it?” You asked as you scooted down in the bed beside him. “Look. Look how pretty. It’s all shiny and new… look.” Ope sighed and smiled at your excitement as he scooted closer to you and took one side of the tablet out of your hand. 

“Yea, I know this house.” He yawned as he propped his head up on his hand.

“Look at how cute this front yard is! And this little spring!” You smiled down at him as you swept your finger across the screen. “Ope, it’s got a fire place, and look at this tile in the kitchen…”

“Babe, if you want the house, get it.” He laughed over the sound of your doorbell as he looked at the gas fire pit outside the sliding glass door in the master bedroom. “Call the agent.”

“I already sent her an email.” You said with a smile as you passed him the tablet and got up. You grabbed his SAMCRO shirt of the floor and pulled it on on your way out the room. “I’m not even gunna bother bargaining. I’ll pay most of what they want in cash and mortgage the rest. That’s what my finance guy suggested this morning when I emailed him.”

“You need to learn how to sleep in.” He called out with a laugh.

“John…” You gasped as you took a step back. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my house.” He replied as he leaned against the door frame and looked at the boxes piled up in the living room behind you. “So… you’re really leaving me…”

“John… this isn’t about you.” He nodded his head slowly as he looked at the large shirt you had on.

“You really think this is what’s best for you?” He demanded. “Some stoner, outlaw, gangster that can’t give you the life you deserve?”

“What are you talking about?” You asked as you put your arm out instinctively so he would stay out in the hall. “I think you need to leave.”

“I was wrong, baby girl.” He said as he put his hand on top of yours and took a step closer to you. “I want to marry you. I can’t lose you…”

“John, I need you to stop.” You interrupted as you pulled your hand free. “Just stop for a second and think about what you are doing here. I was with you for ten years. We have traveled the world together, we have gone on a million and one dates together, and we’ve had the marriage conversation before. You don’t love me, John. You never have. You just want what you know to stay the same. You want me because I am familiar. Because you conditioned me for ten years to be the exact woman you needed.

Did you know I hate tea? Hate it with a freaking passion. But you loved it, so I had a cup of tea with you every night before we went to bed. And while you hate it, I like getting a little rough in bed. Not too much, but I like my hair pulled, and every once in a while, I like being choked. But I brought it up once, and you knocked it down, so it was out the window as an option in our relationship. I know it’s weird after what I went through… but then again, you don’t know about that either. I have a whole list of things I don’t like or that I do like that you don’t know about because it was my job for you not to know. But that junkie gangster or whatever you called him knows the real me. And trust me, I fought that tooth and nail. But he’s different. He brought out a different side of me that I am forced to keep hidden with clients. You don’t want me, John. You want the idea of me. And I can’t be that person for you anymore. I can’t, I’m sorry.” He nodded his head and looked up into your house at Opie, who was standing in your bedroom door, making sure you were OK. You sighed and pat your hand on John’s to get his attention.

“Crowley has other girls for you, babe. Ones that are younger, and still green in this world. Find one that you can give the world too, like you did me. And maybe, just maybe, she’ll be the one to change your mind about marriage and forever. Or maybe she doesn’t and you give her the wonderful life you gave me. But one way or another, I was getting too old for this shit, anyways. No matter how much I don’t wanna admit it, thirty is not the new twenty. I’m just old, now.” He sighed and held on to your fingers as he realized that he was actually losing you.

“What the hell am I supposed to do without you matching my ties to my boxers and socks?” You smiled at him and shrugged your shoulders.

“You’re just gunna need to hire a new girl, who won’t have the same fashion sense that I had, and teach her how to do my job. But give her some credit, OK? She won’t be me over night. Remember how clumsy I was my first year? Just trust that Crowley knows what’s best, OK? He won’t lead you wrong.” He nodded his head as you let go of his hand and gestured behind you. “I’ll have my boxes out of here and into storage by tonight and I’ll leave my keys for the apartment and the car on the counter when I leave…”

“Take it…” He said as he took a step back to try and put some distance between you and his broken heart. “Just take it. All of it. I never liked that Camaro of yours, and I’m putting this place on the market when you move out… so take whatever you want, whenever you want. I don’t need any of it. Stay until you find a place. And if you need a rental reference, feel free to put me down. And um… well, I was gunna bribe you with it…” You huffed as he reached into his leather jacket pocket and grabbed an envelope from the pocket. “Happy early birthday. You wanted to spend Dirty Thirty in Vegas. Go, have fun. My final gift to you. Just call Meg to get the room, and the flights moved over to your name.”

“Thank you, John.” You said as you took the envelope with two plane tickets and a personal check from him. “Thank you for everything.” He nodded his head and sniffled the slightest bit.

“That stuff you sent home from Europe? I’ll get it to Crowley if you’re not still here, OK?” You nodded your head as he turned to head down stairs. “Take care of her, biker.”

“I will.” Ope called out behind you as John took one last look at you and turned away from the last time. You sighed and watched him for a moment longer before stepping back into your apartment and locking the door behind you.

“I’m sorry.” You started, but he simply shook his head at you.

“Don’t be. He was in your life for ten years. Real boyfriend or fake, moving away from that is not something that doesn’t need closure. I get it. I had to get closure with Donna when I met you. I’m OK with it… as long as that’s all it is.”

“It is, I swear.” You said as you took a step forward and put your hand on his bare, tattooed chest. “I’m right where I wanna be.” He nodded his head and leaned down to give you a chaste kiss.

“So Dirty Thirty in Vegas, huh?”

“Yep. And you’re coming with me. But we have a bunch of shit to do today, even if I’m able to stay here a little longer. Because now, we get to pack up furniture, too… yay!”

“Well while you were chatting, the agent messaged you back. She can meet you in an hour, and I can call the club’s lawyer to meet us and help out with the paperwork…”

“I better go shower.” You said as you tossed the plane tickets and the check onto your bed to deal with later. “You coming?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!”

——

“This is my house.” You giggled as you skipped in circles around the boxes in your living room a week later. “Mine. All mine.”

“Honey, you’re making me sick.” Opie laughed as he took a break to relax on your couch from moving your and his stuff all day and most of the evening.

“My house.” You laughed as you jumped on the couch and landed half on it and half on his lap. “And you live here with me. Me and you, my boyfriend. In my house. Our house, together. Every night.”

“You have entirely too much energy, sweetheart.” You smiled up at him as he put his hand on your stomach.

“I get to fall asleep with you… every night… and I don’t have to worry about bankrupting you or having to leave by two AM. I get to sleep with you, all night long… I will be bouncing around for a little while.”

“Well just know that I am equally as excited… I’m just really fucking tired.” You smiled and reached up to scratch your nails through his beard across his cheek and chin.

“I love you.” You said softly as you gave his beard a little tug.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He smiled at you and tilted his head to the side to see you a little more straight on. 

“I wanna do something special for the club. You know like as a thank you for helping me move and everything.”

“What are you thinking?” You shrugged your shoulder and stretched out across the leather.

“Maybe like a nice dinner here? I could order some fast food catering or something. Bunch of desserts. I can’t cook so those family dinners that you told me Gemma does is kinda out in this house for a long time. But I can cater like a boss. And maybe… it’s up to you, that is. Maybe we can tell them about me? It’s gunna come out eventually if I’m hanging around the club more, might as well just get it out there in the open, sooner rather than later?”

“You’re right.” He said with a slow nod. “It’s just… well you know as well as I do that those guys are fucking animals. They’re gunna give me shit for paying for pussy…”

“Oh!” You squealed, teasingly. “Oh, I see how it is!”

“Shut up!” He laughed as he tickled your sides. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, I’ll just bribe them with food and booze so they don’t pick on you then, how about that, huh?”

“Better get some good food.” He said as he kicked his feet up on some boxes and shifted down on the couch to get more comfortable. “And lots of it.”

“I’ll order from Panera. Get a few quinoa salads…”

“I’m gunna stop you right there.” He chuckled as he put his hand over your mouth. “We are men. Men need meat. Lots and lots of meat.” With a huff against his palm, you nodded your head.

“Fine, I’ll buy meat. Maybe I’ll even buy you a grill in the near future so you can grill your meat to your little heart’s content. Then you can teach me how to do that, too.”

“So you’re really gunna try to learn how to cook for me?” You nodded and shrugged as you got up to start getting ready for bed.

“You gunna help so I don’t kill us both?” You inquired as you stopped at the end of the hall and took off your jeans. You let them fall to the floor and looked back over your shoulder with a smile. “You coming? Or are you too tired for this, too?”

“Oh fuck yea, I’m coming.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were nervously bouncing between the living room, the dining room, and your kitchen, making sure all of the Sons and the few main significant others were comfortable, had enough food, and something to drink at your house warming/ truth reveal party. You had ordered food from three different restaurants, had enough food for three times the people you had in your home, but it didn’t seem like enough. Opie didn’t even bother trying to stop you from zipping around nervously, he was equally as nervous. 

“Um… can I, umm… can I have everyone’s attention, please?” You called out as loud as you could once you had made your third trip around the three rooms and realized making a fourth would be pushing it. You reached down to hold Opie’s hand as what felt like a million pairs of eyes turned to look at you. You smiled weakly and cleared your throat as Ope sat forward in his spot and squeezed your hand for support since, at the end of the day, this was your story to tell. “Thank you guys so much for helping Opie and I move into our new house. I think he probably would have killed me if I made him stop half way through the front door one more time just to shout ‘our house’ at the top of my lungs. Umm, there’s still a lot more food left, so please, eat up. But there’s actually something that Opie and I wanted to talk to you about first. Well… more me…” You cleared your throat and looked down at your red heels for a moment.

“Umm… well… so when I was 17, I answered an ad for a sugar baby online. And that turned out to be a really, really bad idea. I um… well, I was kept in a cage so small that for six or seven months, my knees touched my ears and my forehead touched my shins nearly every moment of every day. And um… well… um… I still have scars… and we’ll just leave it at that.”

“Dude’s in jail.” Ope said quickly for you over the outraged murmur that rolled through the group as he got to his feet beside you. “I’m already on it."

“Yea, I escaped.” You said quickly with a half assed smile. “He’s in prison. But that’s… not what I wanted you guys to know. It leads up to it, you see, because I was a really twisted in the head after that. I mean I kinda had a right, too because who does that to a seventeen year old…”

“Breathe…” Opie said softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a little squeeze. You sighed and nodded your head as you looked up at Tara, who happened to be sitting right across from you.

“Umm… well up until about two weeks ago, I was an escort. So I was essentially a high class prostitute. I traveled the world and went on dates with men for money because that’s all I thought I was worth. And I did that job for almost eleven years… but then one day, a biker hired me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. And he was originally just another job… until he wasn’t. He made me see that I was worth more than that. And I um… I wanted… to tell you guys this because I know that guys can be guys and I know if you had found out before he said anything, that you’d probably give him shit for ‘paying for pussy’ or whatever… but just like… before you make comments like that… can you look at the situation like this? 

Opie is the first person that I have ever talked to about what happened to me when I was younger. He’s the first man I have ever wanted to spend time with. The first man in my life I’ve ever looked forward to seeing and the first man to ever make my heart skip a beat when I saw his name pop up on my phone. He’s the first person that looked at me as a person in my line of work and not a guaranteed lay at the end of a date. 

In the last eight months or so, he almost bankrupted himself to make sure that I had a break from a life that I didn’t even realize was emotionally taxing… and he did it just to make me laugh for a couple hours. He didn’t pay for pussy… he paid to save me. And I would never know true happiness if he hadn’t.” You smiled and looked up at the love of your life for a moment as a few tears spilled from your eyes, before looking back at the room again.

“It’s not conventional, meeting the love of your life like this. I get that. But please, don’t give him shit for this. Neither of us wanted to even have this conversation but we were both afraid if we didn’t and this got out, that it could do more emotional damage than you realize to both of us. So um… yea… that’s all.” You went to take a step away to hide in embarrassment, but Opie held you still as Gemma picked up her beer and stood up from the table.

“To Opie and (Y/N).” She said with a smile as she tilted her beer toward you. “And to finding love in the most unexpected ways.” You nodded your head at her as the rest of the SAMCRO family all raised their glasses and toasted as well.

“So does this mean I shouldn’t play ‘I’m in Love With a Stripper’ right now?” Juice teased to Tig beside you as you took a sip of Opie’s beer for the toast.

“She’s an MMA fighter.” Opie said as he sat back down in his chair and pulled you down on his lap so you couldn’t run and hide. “Turn it on, see what happens.”

“Nope. I’m good on all that.” He said as he grabbed his plate and got up. “Just gunna go get more food.”

“Good call, brother.”


End file.
